


Dip-napped!

by DarkMindsMatter, DukeyDukeyDoo, LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Reduction (May involve 2 alternate endings), Boys in Chains, Boys in Distress, Ecchi, F/M, Female Domination (Femdom), Forced Romance F/m, Forced cumming F/m, Forced sex F/m, Giantess (GTS), Guys in Distress, Humiliation (male being humiliated by women), Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Shota, Small Girls, Spanking/Panking, Tortured male by female, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindsMatter/pseuds/DarkMindsMatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeyDukeyDoo/pseuds/DukeyDukeyDoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV news reporter of Gravity Falls, Shandra Jimenez, on the brink of losing her job unless if she can find someone to interview about the strange happenings that goes on in Gravity Falls. That's when she comes across a newspaper article with Dipper Pines picture on it. With him is a strange six-fingered hand-labled book that may be related to all of the strange things that are happening in Gravity Falls. So enlisting the help of her daughter, Tambry Jimenez, and creating an evil clone of Wendy Corduroy from the Mystery Shack's Copier/Cloning Machine, Shandra plans to get Dipper to tell her all about the journals, he's been keeping. Even if it means kidnapping him and having Tambry, Evil Wendy (named Wendalina) and even Shandra herself force it out of him by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dip-napped!

**Author's Note:**

> What'a up, everybody!
> 
> LumianaKatenke has signed on as a Co-Author!
> 
> Let's give her a BIG welcome. :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Here's the rundown of how this is going to work. 
> 
> I will be posted Chapter Plot Summaries for each chapter that happens in the story. 
> 
> I'll explain how a chapter starts and when a chapter ends.
> 
> I may include some dialog, but not a lot of it. 
> 
> Also, I'll be posting Warnings as when the Mature/+18/Hentai/Adult-related stuff will happen. 
> 
> I'll be sure to give warnings at the beginning of my notes, so you'll know what'll happen. 
> 
> Speaking of which, there's only one minor Mature/+18/Hentai/Adult-related thing that happens that's **imaginary crotch rubbing.**
> 
> So, just to warn you: Reader Discretion is Advised!
> 
> But now, without further ado, here is the Plot Summary for Chapter 1 of Dip-napped!

# Chapter 1 **:**

# Shandra's Newsbreaking Breakthrough

**(Plot Summary by DukeyDukeyDoo)**

It all started when Shandra came home from work, stressed and aggrivated over what happened at the newsstation.  
  
(Ininitate Flashback)  
  
Her boss was angry over the fact that Shandra had not found any good sources to the whereabouts of these strange events that have been happening in Gravity Falls. He threatens to fire her and replace her with Toby as anchorman if Shandra doesn't find anything juicy relating to the strange occurances.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Stressed out over the fact that her job was on the line, Shandra decided to read through as many newspapers, magazines and articles as she could, to find out the source behind all these strange occurances that go on in Gravity Falls. She searched and she searched, she even took up cigarette smoking just to try and relive of her stress. But just as she was about to give up, Shandra came across a Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper article that caught her attention. She picked it up and scanned the front headline:  
  
_**"'MYSTERY SOLVER' Catches Vampie Bat"**_  
  
Shandra became insterested in this little boy and his little book, too. It would be the perfect opportunity to learn all about the phonemna that's been going on in Gravity Falls. And so, first thing tomorrow, she decided to go have an interview with him.  
  
\---  
  
The next day, Shandra set out to try and find Dipper Pines and interview him about the strange occurances going on in Gravity Falls.  
  
Luckily, she found him and his sister, Mabel.  
  
At first, Shandra tried to ask Dipper about the strange occurances that go on here in Gravity Falls. That's when he explains about the journal that he keeps with him. When Shandra asks if she could see the journal, so that she might be able to show all of Gravity Falls, even the whole world about them. But Dipper doesn't like the idea of having the journal be shared amongst others, besides sharing it with himself, his siter Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan and his Grunkle Ford.  
  
But Shandra tries to explain that if he can share the journal to all of the citizens of Gravity Falls, he could become rich and famous! He would be a celebrity!  
  
While Dipper liked the idea of being rich and famous, he still refuses to explain the journal to her.  
  
Shandra tells him that he can't keep the journal as a secret forever and that it must be shown. But no matter what she offers, Dipper still refuses and runs off to avoid any more of Shandra's offers.  
  
Shandra yells at Dipper to come back and explain to her about the journal, but Dipper ignores her and continues running off until he reaches the Mystery Shack.  
  
Angry at Dipper for not telling her about the journal, but managing to find out where he ran off to, stomps away muttering swears.  
  
\---  
  
Later at home, still upset at the fact that she may lose her job as news reporter, Shandra smokes another cigarette as she looks closely at the photo of Dipper. So far, she knows two things about Dipper: He lives at the Mystery Shack and he has a secret journal that contains important information about the strange occurances that goes on in Gravity Falls.  
  
She gives a cold, cruel, diabolical glare down at the picture of Dipper Pines as she puffs smoke on it.  
  
"You're hiding something from me, little boy." Shandra says coldly. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out what it is..."  
  
Shandra looks closely at the photo of Dipper and that's when she takes a finger and places it on the crotch part of the photo of Dipper.  
  
"Hmmmmm... yes..." Shandra said in a sexy tone as she rubbed the photoed crotch of Dipper with her finger. "Even if it means having my ways with you, I'll make you talk."  
  
As Shandra thought of child-pedofiling things she could do to Dipper, another thought came to mind: How is she going to find out about the journal without Dipper noticing? She would need someone to go spy on him and bring back lots of information. But the problem is: Who would she send?  
  
Just as Shandra was in deep thought, her daughter, Tamberly (otherwise known as Tambry), came home.  
  
That, dear readers, is when Shandra knew EXACTLY who to send!  
  
Shandra decides to have a mother/daughter talk to Tambry.  
  
At first she called her real name, Tamberly, and that made Tambry REALLY MAD! She hated being called by her real name and told her mother that her name is "Tambry".  
  
But Shandra scolds her daughter and tells her that she will be called by the name she was given to her when she was born.  
  
Annoyed, Tambry asked of mother what she wanted her to do anyways.  
  
Shandra asked her daughter if she ever hung out at the Mystery Shack before.  
  
"Uh, duh!" Was Tambry's response. "Where do you think I hang out with Wendy? That's where she works!"  
  
Shandra knew of Tambry's friend, Wendy. And now that she knew where she worked, she made the perfect idea of having to send her daughter over to the Mystery Shack. Because: If Wendy works there, she could have Tambry ask her what she knows about Dipper Pines.  
  
So, Shandra decides to give Tambry a very important job: To go to the Mystery Shack and find out all sorts of Info on Dipper Pines and the journal he keeps with him.  
  
Tambry scoffs and ignores what her mother said to her.  
  
Shandra, knowing that she didn't actually spend alot of time with her daughter, learns that because her daughter has become a stereotypical teenager who spends most of her time texting on her cellphone.  
  
And so, in order have her daughter pay attention to her, Shandra did the one thing she never did before: Confinscate Tambry's Cellphone!  
  
Tambry, becomes bitterly ticked off and demands that her mother give her cellphone back!  
  
But Shandra keeps it and tells Tambry that she can get her a new, much better phone. One of those tablet phones with all sorts of apps IF and only IF: Tambry does what her mother tells her to do.  
  
Reluclantly, Tambry then agrees to do whatever her mother tells her to do, but asks what it was that she wanted her to do again.  
  
Shandra repeats her task to Tambry: To go to the Mystery Shack and find out all sorts of Info on Dipper Pines and the journal he keeps with him. If Tambry can find any useful information or anything that might be useful, she can call her mother from the Mystery Shack and explain everything to her.  
  
But Tambry asks what'll she do if she doesn't have a cellphone to type down the information with.  
  
Shandra then tells her that there's an alternative way of texting: And she answers this by giving Tambry a Notepad and a Writing Utensil.  
  
Shandea tells Tambry that she has to find important information that she can write down and review them with her mother when she gets the chance.  
  
Upset, Tambry replies that she'll go, but she's taking one of her mother's cigarette packets in retaliation, to which Shandra accepts because when she was Tambry's age, she started smoking, but she still looks as hot as ever.  
  
Tambry just growled loudly and storms out of the room.  
  
As Shandra looks out the window, she could see Tambry stomping off down the sidewalk, lighting a cigarette as she makes her way to the Mystery Shack.  
  
As she watches, Shandra has this thought on her mind: 'Just you wait, Lil' Dipper. I'm gonna find out what makes you tick.'  


## End of Chapter 1 Plot Summary.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the Chapter 1 Plot Summary. 
> 
> The way I see, it may be 20 or 22 chapters. Either long or short, it all depends on the chapters and what happens in them. 
> 
> But it'll be a while for Darkmindsmatter to write down the storyline for Chapter 1, but with his help, I'm sure everything will be alright.
> 
> See you all in the next Chapter Plot Summary. 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Coming Soon: Chapter 2 - Tambry on the Sly_  
> 


End file.
